1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools of the pivoting lever type, and in particular to bias springs for biasing the handles of the levers apart in an opening direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide pivoting lever hand tools, such as pliers, cutters and the like, with a bias mechanism to bias the levers apart to an open condition. However, in prior arrangements the bias spring is fixed to one or both of the levers with some sort of attachment. This usually requires some alteration of the construction of the levers to permit connection of the bias spring thereto. Also, the prior arrangements do not permit retrofitting of a spring by a user to a pre-existing tool.
One prior arrangement provides a helical compression spring, seated in holes drilled in the two levers. Another arrangement incorporates a flat spring which is welded to one of the handles and cantilevered to the other handle. Another arrangement utilizes a torsion spring which can either be fixed in place at the pivot junction of the levers by a pivot screw or the like, or may be provided with distal ends which are seated in holes drilled in the handle portions of the levers.